Ami and Makoto The Silver Millenium
by sparta has a KNEESLAP
Summary: This story is slightly different than Sailor Moon. In this one , the outers play the role that the inners play for Usagi. The inners are Usagi's level. There is a reason for this, but that has not come up. Anyways, this is a love story for Ami/Makoto
1. Chapter 1

Makoto and Ami- The Silver Millennium Chapter One

Summary- OOOKAY! Well, the inners are the princesses of the Silver Millennium (the real reason for this is in the next chapter) and the outers are their Guardians. Anyways, the princesses must train to become the Sailor Senshi. This is the love story between Ami and Makoto

Disclaimer I no own, you no sue, kapeesh?

Silver Millennium the Mercury Kingdom

A ten year-old Amelia Mizuno- Royal High Princess of Mercury ,Daughter of Queen Mia and King Hermes, Heir to the throne of Mercury, and future Sailor Mercury -stood in the grand hall of Mariner Castle. She was about to be transported to the Moon Kingdom to begin her training. In truth, she was a bit annoyed, scared and nervous." Why is it that I had to be the youngest? Everyone else has been training for at least 2 years." Amelia thought.

"Ami, honey are you ready to go?" Queen Mia called. "Just one second mother I have to say goodbye to " Ami's voice wavered for a second as she called out her dear nanny/maid that she had loved oh so much.

Originally, Queens Mia and Serenity had wanted to hold off Ami's training until she was 13. Then the gruesome murder of her nanny had happened almost right before her eyes. Any normal child would have blotted out the memory, but Ami was an exceptional girl. Nothing had worked to bury the memory. Queen Mia realized the had been her daughter's only friend and decided that it was best to send her baby to the Moon to train at 10, just like the others.

Ami ran to the courtyard gardens and then to a small garden on the edge. There stood the grave of . Ami kissed the tombstone and whispered to it "Guess what ; I'm going to the moon to begin training to become a senshi. Even though you won't be physically there, I still have the angel you gave me so I'll be alright. Good bye for now." Ami put a white lily on the grave and ran to catch up to her parents.

Silver Millennium the Moon Kingdom

"Oh no" Queen Mia thought as she watched her daughter slowly crawl into her shyness shell as they came closer and closer to the Moon. Once upon a time Ami had been quite sociable with people; until she was allowed to go into the courtyard where some local kids played. They had treated rather cruelly due to her status. Ami, being a sensitive child with an exceptional memory and a vague understanding of people, in her mind that was how all people were. The servants in the palace could have helped relinquish this, but instead treated the girl like a spoiled little brat, except for .

Soon they had arrived at the moon kingdom. To Ami the place was rather large and beautiful. She watched as her mother and Queen Serenity exchanged pleasantries. Then it was time for the introductions. "Presenting the royal high Queen, King, and Princess of Mercury High Queen Mia High King Hermes, and the Royal High Prin-"

"OH PUT A SOCK IN IT WILL YA! We all know who she is so no need for all that." To the surprise if the Princesses, it was not Usagi who had spoken, but King Mercury! He was a tall man with fair white skin and hair as white as fresh snow. Although kindhearted, he despised wasting time, which is what he saw the intros to be.

Well, Ahem this is Princess Minako of Venus "Queen Serenity and Mia looked amused with Hermes for his bluntness.

'So this is the young princess of Mercury. She is beautiful, even at 10.' Minako thought. Out loud though; she said "Hi Princess Amelia! I'm Minako. I'm 12 years old." Despite her kind and warm tone, Ami kept her eyes welded to the ground. Minako frowned, thinking that the girl was rather rude for not looking at her or say anything.

"I'm terribly sorry. Amelia is incredibly shy." Usagi heard the Queen talking. 'well, were just going to have to change that' Usagi thought. She said in a low, even voice to her, "Hi Amelia. I'm Usagi. Princess of the moon. I just know we're going to be great friends. Now I won't be the butt of everyone's jokes. I'm 12, just like Minako, but I'm a few months younger so technically I'm the youngest, but now it is only second youngest." Usagi nervously babbled, but still, the princess did not move her eyes from the floor.

Next came Rei. 'How interesting. The rest of us are not the least bit shy. Getting this girl out of her shell shall prove interesting' Like Usagi, Rei did not bother waiting to be introduced. Instead she gruffly told Ami" you're going to have come outta that shell if you want to fit in. none of us are the least bit shy" Seeing no reaction, she said in a slightly kinder tone" I'm Princess Rei of Mars. I'm 14. We will get along just great. I have heard you are very intelligent and I have been longing for INTELLIGENT conversation. Rei said the last bit rather loudly so Usagi would hear. Just as expected, the girl wailed" Hey I am so smart." At the same time as Minako.

Bending slightly lower Rei added "Just ignore those two they are complete idiots" Suddenly there was a small sound. It took a second but the court realized it was the sound of Ami laughing.

Well, since it appears the Makoto will not be joining us, let's move on to your guardians." Queen Serenity sounded only slightly miffed at the Jupiter Princess's absence.

"Here is the Senshi of Uranus, Prince-ss Haruka." Serenity knew full and well Haruka was a girl but she still stumbled over the title. Ami looked up just so you could see the beginnings if her blue eyes as she stared in complete wonder at the blonde haired tomboy.

"So yet another little kitten for me to guard and hopefully seduce" Haruka said. Before, of course she took a good look at Ami. She hadn't realized that when they had said young, they meant 10 years old. She hastily added to her sentence" when you are older of course." A bright red flame danced its way across both girls' faces as they moved on.

"Well ahem. Next is the Senshi of Neptune, Princess Michiru" Serenity could hardly keep from laughing at the scene with Haruka and Ami.

'She is so young, but she is obviously very intelligent.' Michiru thought as she eyed the young Mercurian. "Hello there Amelia, I'm Michiru. I hope you can ignore Haruka and her overly flirtatious actions. We're both 21, since Haruka forgot to mention that." Michiru said kindly. When there was no reply she frowned. She had never met someone so shy! Then a small hand waved her down. Michiru, anxious to hear the girl's voice, knelt gracefully down. Then, softly, in her ear came a reply." Hello Michiru. I have always wanted to meet you. I like your paintings, they help me think. Your music helps me study. I love your swimming very much. You are very pretty in the water. I hope we can become friends. I'm glad you're my guardian." As the last part was said, Ami blushed.

Michiru could not help but smile. The little girl was obviously very scared and in awe. She was rather happy to be the first one talked to.

"Third is the Senshi and princess of Saturn, Hotaru." There was a smile in Serenity's voice and a large one on Mia's. Both had known that out of all of the girls, it was Michiru Ami would more than likely talk to. Ami was led to a girl Rei's age. 'Wow she seems really sweet.' Hotaru thought. "Hello there Amelia. I'm 13, but I will soon be 14! I hope we will be friends."

"Last but not least is princess and senshi of Pluto Setsuna. Setsuna simply bowed and said "Pleased to meet you. I am 21 like Haruka and Michiru."

"WELL since it seems everyone that is present has been introduced I think it-

"WAIT I AM HERE! The ballroom was suddenly filled with the sound of boots against marble. Soon, a very out of breath Makoto emerged. She huffed out an apology and introduced herself.

"Hi- there I..I..I'm Ma-ko-to. Pa- pe- pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm the Princess of Jupiter. Sorry I am late had to take care of some uh business."

Makoto looked at the girl in annoyance. So, this was her little charge.

The Moon Kingdom-Two Weeks Before

"Makoto, could you please come in here?" Serenity called to Jovian"

"OOH! You are so much trouble! What did you do this time?" Usagi questioned Makoto.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! "

"Riiight"

Despite her claims at innocence, Makoto made her way nervously up the stairs. Soon, she came to Queen Serenity's study.

"Hello Makoto."

"Hi there Queen Serenity! Uh, what did I do wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! I assume you know that the young princess of Mercury will be arriving in two weeks?"

"Of course I do. Usagi hasn't shut up about it for days."

"Well, as you know, while the outers are your general guardians, some of you have personal guardians."

"Yeah. Mars guards Moon, Pluto guards Venus, and Uranus guards Neptune. What about it?"

"Well, you see, Amelia is very young compared to all of you. Also, she is very shy and rather introverted. While she is a very bright young girl, due to her talents, she does not know much of the outside world. You see, personal guardians are not chosen randomly. Each guardian's personality conflicts with the charge in some way."

" I think I understand. I am the oldest, not at all shy, unintroverted, not the brightest, and I know QUITE a bit about the outside world. I am very talented. So why are you telling me this?

Serenity deadpanned. For such an observant girl, she could be rather dense sometimes.

"Well Makoto, you are not guarded nor are you being guarded. You are a perfect fit, so I decided that…" Serenity trailed off hoping the princess would get the hint.

Makoto blushed at what she thought the Queen was leading into."I AM FLATTERED Serenity, but I can assure you, I am VERY capable of handling myself."

"Oh, that was not what I meant! I mean that in two weeks you will be officially appointed Personal Royal Guard to Princess Amelia of Mercury. Do you understand?"

"With all due respect Queen Serenity, I do have duties, training, and classes to take care of. I do not have time to be lugging around a little kid. We would be in separate classes and everything. Couldn't Minako take care of her?"

"I am sorry Makoto. We have determined that you are the best option for the job. You two may have more in common than you think. The girl will give you a run for your money. So, whether you like and agree or not, as of now you are personally in charge of her wellbeing."

Although incredibly peeved off, Makoto complied with Serenity's wishes and decided to do some research on the planet.

She had found that the little girl was very interesting. Hardly anybody on Mercury knew anything. She really was very shy! The girl was often rumored to simply hide behind her mother's dress at bells rather than talk. 'What a great ruler she'll make one day.' Makoto couldn't help but think rather dryly.

MOON PALACE- PRESENT DAY

Although Makoto's excuse was that she had been rehearsing what to say to the princess, she had in fact fallen asleep. While the others got dismissed from the court, Makoto had to show Ami around. Obviously, Makoto was rather irritated, putting her in a bad mood.

"Alright, over there is your room and up there is the rest of our rooms. Got it? I'm gonna be busy for the rest of the day, so if ya need somethin' DO NOT BOTHER ME."

Nodding without a word, Ami quickly went into the room. Later, feeling bored, she decided to wander around for awhile.

At the same time, Minako had been going down a certain hall where she found Ami looking up in wonder at the paintings. She couldn't help but smile. Then, she frowned. Ami should still be with Makoto.

"Hey Amelia, what are you doing here without Jupiter?"

Ami started suddenly, looking surprised.

"I… I… uhh… she kinda left to go do something. She was busy."

"Come on let me take you on a PROPER tour of the castle. We wouldn't want you getting lost on the way to dinner."

After the brief tour, Makoto went up to her room and turned up the music while reading a magazine. Although she was not really listening to either, instead she was fuming about having to have some ankle biter following her around. 'I cannot believe that tomorrow I will have to have her arou-'

"MAKOTO KINO YOU HAD BETTER GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I PULL YOU OUT WITH MY VENUS CHAIN"


	2. Rei's Room

Thanx times a million for the reviews. Although the one about Ami's nanny, not sure why that happened.(scratches head) Her name is .

Rei's Room

Rei was busy thinking about the Moon's newest arrival. 'She is pretty quiet. She hardly said a word to anybody.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. As she made her way to the door, Rei mused on who it could be. 'Let's see, Minako is upstairs with Makoto, the Outers are in the garden, and Usagi is-Rei blushed slightly as she thought of her friend- probably with her mom. Luna and Artemis are probably cuddling. So that pretty much just leaves-'

"Um, hello Rei, c-can I ask you something?" It was Ami who had been at the door.

Rei couldn't help but smile as she heard the girl's request. "Sure Amelia. Come on in."

Ami suddenly blushed a bright red. "You can um c-c-call me A-Ami." "That's a cool nickname Ami"

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew something about my guardian. Mother wouldn't tell me and Minako said she didn't

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew something about my guardian. Mother wouldn't tell me and Minako said she didn't know."

Rei suddenly felt VERY nervous. What would she think if she found out that the one person who wanted her here the least was the person who was supposed to take care of her? Rei already knew about how Makoto had taken her on a "tour". "Well you see your ah guardian is based on people who you might not think of first as well suited for the job. But, in the end it always works out."

Ami scrunched her face up in annoyance. "I don't want to sound rude, but I'm not stupid. I know you just completely avoided the question."

Rei sighed. She had honestly hoped that the explanation would work. 'Well, this girl is just too sharp for her own good. Might as well get it over with.'  
"Ami, Makoto is your guardian." Rei scrunched up her eyes and waited for the inevitable explosion. After a few seconds she opened them to see the younger girl seeming to be deep in thought.

"I suppose that sort of makes sense, but Makoto doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Well that's how it was when I found out about Usagi, I was NOT happy. Trust me, at first it may seem like a terrible thing, but the Queens are not random in their selections. Come here and let me tell you Usagi and I's story."

Well, I am pretty sure this is a good place to stop. Chapters will be longer from here on out. NOTE: This will be the final time that chapters will be one at a time. I just needed to plan this out some more. While that is a good thing, the time between updates will be longer. I'm thinking 10-15 chapters. This is only the first part though. Anyways next chapter will be Usagi and Rei. I'm already planning some stories. See profile. BYE


	3. Usagi and Rei

Here is the next chapter baby. I just want to thank Naenda for reviewing both chapters. I was really beginning to think my writing sucked! You other people reading this, please review, it brings up my morale. Enough jibber jabber ( I like that word) on with the story. Make sure that you take a good look at the first chapter of Shining Pearls. NO ONE has read/reviewed Please do!

"I hope that this is not just some waste of time,' these were the thoughts of ten year old Rei Hino, Princess of Mars, Daughter of the King and Queen, and future Sailor Mars.

"Rei we are here! Make sure that all your stuff is properly packed together!"

"Yes Mother."

Soon the ship had docked in the moon kingdom. Rei couldn't help but be in awe of the palace's beauty. 'Man this place is even better than I had imagined.'

"Hello Rei, I am Queen Serenity, of the moon."

Curtsying, Rei replied "Hello, I am Princess Rei, how are you today?"

"Ya know, there is really no need to be so formal with mother. She is gonna tell you to knock it off sooner or later." That voice interrupted Rei's stream of excited thought. "Huh, What was that?"

"That was me." Rei looked down to see what appeared to be a little girl , maybe 8, with her hair in buns like the Queen's.

"And just WHO might you be?"

"I am Usagi, Princess of the Moon."

Rei couldn't help but be a bit surprised. This was her future comrade? She had expected her to be a bit more refined, elegant even-

An annoyed voice cut through her thought. "Since it seems that my daughter has already made her introduction, let me introduce you to everyone else. These two are my advisors. Black is Luna, white is Artemis. Please, will the two of you shift into human form? Anyways, next up is Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, Haruka, Princess of Uranus, Michiru, Princess of Uranus, and Setsuna, Princess of Pluto."

Suddenly, Rei felt both her father and mother squeezing her hand. The pair had on matching grins, as though they already knew what was to come. The Queen had launched into a very heartfelt speech about honor and other things. She had been drifting in out of paying attention, but a few sentences caught her attention.

"… For centuries, the tradition has been that the stronger planets act as a secondary defense line. This applies even to the guards, as Uranus protects Neptune. Though theses selections may seem a bit at random, they are not. It is this time that it has been decided that the planet Mars shall protect the Moon, satellite of the planet Earth."

Rei almost immediately shot up from her chair, eyes blazing. "Wait a minute, are you saying that I have to PROTECT her," Here she pointed to Usagi, "are you crazy?

"Now wait a minute dear, maybe you ought to sit down and think this through."

"NO! Can I please be taken to my room now? I just want to be alone."

Queen Serenity downcast her eyes as she allowed the fuming girl to be led to her room. 'Well, I'm sure that in time she will come around to the idea.'

Unfortunately, this was not so. Rei had calmed down by dinner, but it seemed that she glowered at poor Usagi whenever she had the chance. She civilly kissed her mother and father good bye after breakfast the next morning, but it was obvious that the affection was slightly forced.

This pattern continued for days. Rei would glower at Usagi, Usagi would cower, and Haruka would snort with amusement. Soon Makoto became more comfortable with Rei, enough so that the 11 and 10 year old could spar together comfortably. During these fights, they would chat almost idly about whatever topics came up. Today Makoto decided to bring up Rei's current situation.

"So Rei, what do you think of Usagi and the others?"

"I suppose they are alright, though I'm not particularly fond of Usagi."

"So I have noticed. What is it exactly about her that annoys you?"

"The correct question is what doesn't annoy me about her. I mean come on, she's a whiny, cry babyish, selfish, childish, bottomless pit of a-

"So what you're saying is that she's being an 8-year old."

"Well, I suppose. But still, she is just so annoying, She doesn't have any manners."

"It is true that she isn't exactly the most prim and proper lady, but come on. You have to admit that she does have some good qualities. She's a loyal friend, constantly full of energy, eternally happy, and totally adorable."

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there."

"I honestly don't think that it is Usagi herself that you are upset with, but rather you're situation with her. It isn't fair that you would judge her based on how you feel about the position the two of you are in."

"Alright, alright I get it. I suppose I should go apologize for my behavior these past few days.

"That's right."

LATER THAT DAY

"Ah Usagi, could I talk to you?"

Usagi looked up, surprised that the Martian princess would want to talk to her. These past few days she had been anything but chatty.

"Sure, what about?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior these past few days. I really have been a jerk, and I'm sorry."

Usagi grinned widely," That's alright Rei, I forgive you. I probably would have acted the same way had I been in your position. I really hope we can look past this whole protection thing and be friends."

Rei smiled back at her saying'" Sure, I'd like that Usagi."

PRESENT DAY- MOON KINGDOM

"So what your saying is that I should just give Makoto some space Rei?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. She'll come around, you'll see."

"Well, okay. I guess that would be the best way to go about it."

"Oh, and Ami, why did you come and see me of all people?"

Ami blushed,"Well I um, n-no reason Rei" She quickly hurried out of the room.

Rei, confused by the way the girl acted, simply shrugged her shoulders and turned to the book, wondering how this would turn out.

Well, that ends yet another amazing chapter. I'll admit this is WAY late, it was supposed to be up weeks ago, but the computer got sick, and then I got hit with home work, and Band, and a bunch of other crap, and I finally remembered this was here. But, from here on out, regular updates.

P.S. I have decided to hold a contest. Whoever guesses or comes the closest to guessing Ami's nanny's name get a special prize. BUT YOU MUST LEAVE A VALID/GENUINE REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER OR IT WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! And check out Shining Pearls, the first chapter is up.


	4. Space doesn't always work

Ami had been at the moon for a total of three weeks. During that time, she had completely avoided Makoto best she could. Unfortunately, it didn't appear to be working. Anytime they would forcibly be put together, the taller and older girl would just glare at her and not say a word.

Rei was walking in the palace court yard when she came across her younger friend looking at some flowers.

"Yo! Ami, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, I was just admiring these flowers."

"So, has that plan I gave you been working?"

Ami looked down sadly. "No, if anything, it has made it worse. I think I'm going to ask for the whole 'guardian' thing to be revoked. I really don't want Makoto to hate me." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

Rei's jaw clenched in anger at Makoto's behavior. She went over to Ami and put a comforting arm around her. "Don't cry, Makoto will warm up, I'm sure of it. Otherwise… I'll take over her job!"

Ami looked up in surprise. "R-really? Thank you Rei" Her whole face lit up and she impulsively hugged her. Almost immediately, she blushed bright red and let go. "S-sorry."

Rei simply smiled back and winked. "No prob kiddo. That's what friends are for."

TWO DAYS LATER

Ami was toying around with a fencing lance when Makoto walked into the training arena. Makoto immediately withdrew into the shadows, watching her. ' I didn't realize _she_ was here. Let me just see what she can do.' She watched as the girl at first clumsily jabbed, but seemed to soon get the hang of it. Makoto was decently surprised. ' She is a fast learner. I wonder what else she can do.'

Ami was jabbing away at a practice dummy when she heard someone come up behind her. Quickly, she turned around and slashed at the unknown figure. They stepped back and put their hands up in surrender.

"Oi, oi, calm down. It's just me." The sandy haired woman, Haruka, said chuckling. "Nice reflexes though, I see you've been practicing. Are you ready for our match?"

Ami nodded with vigor. "Yes, today I'm going to beat you Haruka."

Haruka's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really? This ought to be fun." She went over, picked up a sword, and tossed a chest protector and face mask over to her opponent.

Once they were all strapped up, they immediately got into position. "1…2…3… En Guarde!" Instantly they were engaged in battle. Haruka, Makoto noted, wasn't holding back. She was going all out on the younger girl. Then again, Ami didn't appear to be a novice at fencing either.

Finally, Haruka was able to get past her defenses, and scored a point on Ami. Round one was over. Ami didn't appear to be disappointed , though, as she wiped the sweat of her brow and shook her blue hair.

"Haruka smirked. "Ready to quit?"

Ami shook her head and, surprisingly, smirked right back. "No. There are still two more rounds, and it best out of three."

"Nice to know you've got a spine. Let's do this."

What happened next shocked both Makoto, Haruka, and everyone who happened to be in the arena. Round one appeared to be Ami's warm up. Her defense and offense were relentless and she soon scored a touch on her guardian. Round three was carried out in the same manner.

Haruka took off her mask and shook her head as she smiled at her opponent. "I can't believe it. A little squirt beat me. Oh, well. Congratulations Ami. I bet you're good enough to beat Makoto.'

Ami looked up in wonder. "Do you really think so?"

'Of course, considering you totally kicked my as-, a, butt."

In the shadows she was hiding in, Makoto rages. 'WHAT? She thinks that stupid kid can beat me? I'll show her!' Immediately, she stormed out onto the field and grabbed a lance. "You think you're good enough to beat me, then let's go!"

Ami looked slightly frightened, but knew she had to prove herself and win, or look like a coward and never gain Makoto's respect.

The match began heatedly; it was just one round, so everything was riding on this. Makoto was monstrous, and unmerciful to her opponent. She jabbed and swiped, and knocked away Ami's lance. This, she knew should be the end. But, in her anger, she continued jabbing at Ami, forcing her to retreat, and finally, stuck the blunt end into Ami's stomach, forcing her to the ground.

Makoto took off her mask and snarled at the other girl, "You stupid little weakling. That's what you get for being cocky.'' Makoto knew that she had already crossed the line, but another insult came into her mind and was hurled out her mouth before she could process it.

"No wonder you're dumb nanny was killed. You couldn't protect her, you can't do anything. It was all. Your. Fault."

Ami's brain shut down as tears streamed from her eyes and she pushed her way past her tormentor and out of the arena.

Makoto watched her go, and was immediately punched in the face. Recovering from her shock, she saw Rei standing there, a furious look in her eyes. "What the heck Makoto? I can't believe that! How could you say something like that? That was one of the most disgusting displays I've ever seen. What happened to taking your own advice.

Makoto blinked in surprise. "My own advice?"

"Yeah, all your talk about trying to be friends? You never even tried! I'm going to go find her, and you better be ready to apologize when I do. Until then, I suggest you stay away from me.' With that, Rei turned and ran towards the exit to find the young Mercury princess.

Makoto just stood there, and finally, she felt guilt. What had she done?

Author's Note: Seems like a good place to stop. Sorry, I made Makoto a little cruel, but I needed to get the plot moving. Sorry I haven't updated in like, four months. School's almost out, so I'll be able to update sooner! Later!


	5. Friends

Chapter 5

This will probably be the last chapter in the past, and then we will move into the present!

Rei ran out to the gardens frantically. She had already checked most of the palace that Ami would probably be in.

_'Darn you Makoto. Ami's such a sweet and kind girl, I honestly can't beli-'_

Rei's thoughts came to a halt as she heard the sound of soft crying in the distance. She sped up and found it got louder, and then headed towards the sound in a more specific direction. Finally, a small valley came into view, and behold, there sat the girl she had been looking for.

"Ami, are you alright?"

The crying came to a stop and Ami looked up at Rei and sniffed. "S-she was right, wasn't she Rei? It was my entire fault. Maybe if I h- hadn't gone to her for all my problems, that nanny wouldn't have-"

Ami's next words were muffled as she found herself in Rei's embrace. She soon felt soft, comforting words being whispered into her ear. "Don't even start thinking like that. Everything Makoto said was untrue. She didn't mean it, Mako's temper is just explosive sometimes."

If the older girl had said anything else, Ami didn't hear it. All she could think about was how soft and nice Rei smelled. In fact, it reminded her of her older sister, still on Mercury, who had often rocked her to sleep like this when she was younger…

IN THE PALACE

Makoto felt like slime. She had not only been dishonorable in her conduct during the fight, she had gone way below the belt and insulted her younger, weaker, opponent. _'It was all because of my stupid pride. Haruka was just trying to encourage her, but I had to go and make a complete mess of it. Man, what an idiot_.'

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Makoto groaned, but got up to open it. Behind it, she found the blond duo, Minako and Usagi, standing there with completely irritated faces. Inwardly, she sighed, but before either of the girls could speak, she held out a hand and spoke first.

"Before either of you chew me out, I want to say that I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and I fully intend to make up for it."

Both girls looked up at her in confusion." What are you talking about Mako? We just came to tell you that it's almost time for dinner.

Makoto blushed and rubbed her head. "Oh, well then forget I said anything. By the way, you two haven't seen Ami or Rei around have you?"

Usagi frowned and shook her head. "I haven't seen Ami in the past few hours _anywhere._" Minako added "I DID Rei, she was frantic. Running all over the place looking for something, but she went in the garden and I haven't seen her since."

Makoto's stomach dropped as she began to worry about the two of them. _"What if something happened to the two of them? Oh no!"_

"..Makoto?"

Said girl suddenly blinked and came out of her reverie. "WH- what did ya say Mina?"

"I SAID why do you want to know?"

"Oh, uh, no reason, just curious."

AT DINNER

The conversation at the dinner table was tense and slightly forced. Most of the palace, including Serenity, knew about the dispute in the arena earlier. Makoto could feel just about everyone's stare trained on both her and the chairs of Mercury and Mars, both of who were still absent. Makoto was at the moment practically sick with worry.

CREAK!

Everyone looked up. It was already halfway through dinner when the doors opened and revealed Rei with the sleeping soon to be Sailor Mercury on her back. Realizing she had interrupted dinner, she quickly hurried through the dining room and up the stairs. Only briefly stopping to glare at Makoto, who had begun to get up from the table. Abashed, she sat back down, but decided she would talk to her later.

LATER

Rei angry glare bore into Makoto as she came out Ami's room.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to, uh, apologize."

"You know, it's really not me who needs an apology."

Makoto studied the ground. "I know, but, I really don't know _how_ to apologize."

Rei frowned, but then sighed and began to explain just how the brunette should go about saying she was sorry.

THE NEXT DAY

Ami was standing in front of the fountain when Makoto saw her the next day. She gulped and nervously walked towards the bluenette.

"Um, Ami, could I talk to you?"

The younger girl suddenly jumped and turned around. She looked towards the floor as she gave a whispered "sure"

Taking a deep breath Makoto plunged right in. "First of all I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was way out of line. It wasn't your fault that any of that happened. I was just really angry. Second, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for how I've treated you this entire time. Ive been a real jerk."

Ami looked up, and began to speak, but Makoto continued on.

"I guess I just didn't want to let go of being alone. But now I realize that I was wrong in that regard. You're a really great girl, and if you still want me to, I would love to be your personal guardian."

Ami looked up and blushed, but eventually said "I would really like that Makoto."

Makoto smiled and stuck out her hand, "Friends?"

Ami smiled and shook it."Friends"

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

AWWW! What a great ending. I feel like this chapter was a bit choppy though. At the moment, I almost feel like changing the genre and simply ending it her. I'll think about it, I guess. Hope you enjoyed this! See ya next chapter!


End file.
